Rewrite $\dfrac{18}{40}$ as a decimal.
$\dfrac{18}{40}$ is equivalent to $\dfrac{9}{20}$ We can rewrite $\dfrac{9}{20}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $5$ $ \dfrac{9 \times 5}{20 \times 5} = \dfrac{45}{100} $ $\dfrac{45}{100} = 0.45$